zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
The Doctor
"I'm the Doctor, I've lived for over 2000 years.... Most of those years were good. I've made many mistakes, and it's about time I've done something about that...." - The Doctor, Deep Breath Series 8 Episode 1. Description http://fnaf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doctor#Description The Doctor is the Last of a mysterious race called the Gallifreyans, in which his home planet was destroyed by the Dalek Armada (The 13 Doctors did save Gallifrey eventually, but the Time Vortex erased the memory of saving it). In his home species, he was ranked as a Time Lord, having control over the Relative of Time. As the Universe rid of the Time Lords, the Doctor is the last Time Lord left in existence, making him the sole ruler of Time. The Time Lords have a special ability where when near-death experiences, they can regenerate into a new body, restoring their wounds, but it changes their overall appearance until the next regeneration. Back Story http://fnaf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doctor#Back_Story During his young years, The Doctor used his full name to refer to himself, but evidently chose the alias, "Doctor" to protect his identity for various safety reasons. When he was young, about 400 years old, he stole a Type 40 Tardis Module, in which the Chameleon Circuit failed, making the Tardis permanently disguise as a 1960's British Telephone Booth. Appearance http://fnaf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doctor#Appearance The Doctor's twelfth reincarnation wears a black Frock Coat resting near his knees, velvet-lined insides, and underneath a black over-shirt with a white business top underneath. He wears black trousers. His facial appearance is old, The Doctor describing himself as "Menacing", as he found the eyebrows naturally angry. The Tardis http://fnaf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doctor#The_Tardis The Doctor's Time-ship is the Tardis, which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. The Tardis, purely created with Time-Lord technology, is another Dimension in of itself. The Chameleon Circuit, which was inconveniently broken during flight, has permanently disguised itself as a 1960's Police Telephone Booth, which has idolized itself around the world. The term, "Bigger on the Inside" is a reference to the Tardis' insides, which is infinitely large. The Tardis is powered by the Eye of Harmony, a Black Hole kept in stasis which powers the whole ship with Infinite energy. This, consequently, can make the Tardis do anything it wants. The Tardis is also sentient, this being shown in series 5 where the Tardis' consciousness is transferred into a human body by accident. Abilities http://fnaf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doctor#Abilities The Doctor, being the lone Lord of Time, has many special abilities, some natural and others he learned over 2000 years of Time And Space. Regeneration - One of the most commonly known powers of the Doctor, due to his species being fragile, a defense mechanism was developed in the Time Lord body, allowing the Doctor, when near death, to regenerate into a new body, recovering his wounds. Chronokinesis - The Doctor learned this trick when settling with the Tardis, Chronokinesis allows the Doctor to stop time Completely for everything else, allowing the Doctor to move freely about without being interrupted. There have been no cases yet of Chronokinesis of being bypassed. Time Manipulation - The Doctor has the power over all of Time, as he's the last Time Lord in existence, the powers over it was transcended to him. These abilities include Chronokinesis, Time Distortion, Time Warping, Time Manipulation, Time Turning, Turning back Time etc. Time Vortex - If the Doctor looks into the Time Vortex Via Tardis, and absorbs the energy, then he gathers powers which are immeasurable. This form can even be considered as Nigh-Omnipotent. Meta-Crisis - If the Doctor tunes into the Archangel network, which is a series of satellites orbiting the Earth, and also tunes in with the minds of all the humans on the planet, then he can gather a ridiculous amount of energy. These abilities include Space/Time manipulation, Flying, Indestructibility, invincibility, immortality etc. Increased Physical Abilities - The Doctor has increased abilities above a human level. Off-The-Charts Intelligence - The Doctor possesses the Knowledge of the Universe, Multiverse, Omniverse and even beyond as he has a mental image of the Omniverse imprinted in his mind forever. Peak Mental Abilities - This allows the Doctor to peer into others minds with ease, create a mental barrier for himself to protect from any attack, and much more. Sonic Screwdriver http://fnaf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doctor#Sonic_Screwdriver The Doctor wields a Sonic Screwdriver, a multi-tool gadget which allows him to mechanically open any door, and do much more. These abilities include: Doing ANYTHING that includes Matter: Energy, Liquids, Gasses and Plasmas. (This excludes Deadlocks and anything of wooden material). The Sonic Screwdriver comes with a Psychic interface, which allows the Doctor to just think of what he wants to do, and activate the Sonic Screwdriver and it will perform the desired task. Category:Characters